


Baby Please Come Home

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry says something awful before Eggsy leaves on a mission and isn't sure his boyfriend will actually come back upon his return.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt # 16 - Baby Please Come Home
> 
> Not that it matters, but Tristan is fancast as Andrew Scott.

“Good morning, Arthur. Galahad,” Andrew says respectfully.

“Hey, Andrew,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Good morning.” Harry gives a nod and they head for the lift, Eggsy chattering on about the gifts he has for his sister. Harry already knows about them; he was with Eggsy when he purchased most of them. But he enjoys the way Eggsy’s handsome face lights up at the thought of surprising her.

Eggsy quiets down on the train as Harry pulls out his phone to check his messages. “Merlin wishes to see us once we’re settled in,” Harry murmurs.

“Both of us?” Harry nods. “All right. Just lemme log in and open up my office, meet you at yours?”

“Excellent.” As the train slows down Harry leans over to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, dear boy.”

“Love you, Haz.” Eggsy gives him a sweet smile as the train pulls to a stop. 

They head for their respective offices and Harry checks his emails quickly while waiting for Eggsy. Eggsy finally shows up and they head down the corridor. “Tristan!” Eggsy’s face actually lights up at the sight of his fellow agent.

“Morning, Galahad. Arthur, sir,” Tristan says respectfully. He’s almost between Eggsy and Harry in age, a handsome man from Ireland whose close-range shooting skills are exemplary. “Was your sister happy with her gifts?”

“Haven’t given them yet, we’ll go over Christmas evening.”

Harry looks from Eggsy to Tristan in confusion. “I’m glad you got her that building set. Little girls should be doing more than just playing with dolls or kitchen toys,” Tristan continues.

“My thoughts exactly, mate!” Eggsy actually punches him in the shoulder. 

“Merlin is waiting for us,” Harry reminds Eggsy.

“Oh, right, sorry. Gotta run. Talk to you later, yeah?”

“Looking forward to it. Arthur.” Tristan dips his head and continues walking in the other direction. 

“You were shopping with Tristan?” Harry asks quietly. Not that he’s jealous. But Eggsy hadn’t mentioned it, and Tristan is handsome. And witty. And young…younger than Harry, anyway.

“Not exactly. Remember last Tuesday I ran into town while you was in that meeting with MI-6? Ran into him there and we was looking at a few things,” Eggsy tells him.

“I see.”

“He don’t got kids, but he has a few nieces…had some good ideas about gifts for Daisy.” Eggsy’s face lights up. “And speaking of pretty flowers, if it isn’t Lovely Lily.” Eggsy grins at the young woman walking down the hall.

“Galahad, stop,” she says, blushing prettily. “Hello, Arthur, sir.” She all but dips a curtsy. Harry smiles at the Kingsman baker’s assistant.

“Lily, I had my mum make those biscuits and they came out aces. Thank you so much for the recipe.”

“Of course, Galahad. I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

“Bye,” Eggsy gives her a wink and a wave. “You had one of those biscuits, right, Haz? The ones with the pink frosting.”

“No, I did not.” Harry pats his stomach. “I’m trying to watch my weight. And I think it best that you call me Arthur at HQ.”

“Yes, sir, Arthur, sir!” Eggsy salutes with a cheeky grin. “I’ll watch your weight for you…it’s fucking perfect!” He whispers in Harry’s ear before knocking on Merlin’s door.

“Enter.” Eggsy allows Harry to go in first. “Ah, good morning, Arthur…Galahad. Help yourself to tea and have a seat.” Merlin nods at them from behind his desk.

“I got it, Arthur, sir.” Eggsy ambles over to the sideboard. Harry sits down and Eggsy soon presents him with his cup. “Prepared to your specifications, Arthur, sir.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Harry says. “No need to be an arse about it.”

“What’s going on?” Merlin frowns at Harry.

“Someone wasn’t being professional.”

Eggsy actually looks hurt, but he covers it up quickly. “No, someone’s got a bug up his arse cuz I didn’t call him Arthur in the DESERTED HALLWAY.”

Merlin gives Harry an odd look and Harry has to look away. He’s been out of sorts since waking up that morning, although he cannot put a finger on it. He’d gone to bed fairly content; Eggsy had gone out with his old mates but made it in by midnight…not that Harry has a right to tell him when to come home. They’d fallen asleep together and then came into work together.

“You needed to speak with us?” Harry says instead of continuing the conversation.

“Yes…the mission in Paris, Harry. The one with the dinner party?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Harry sighs. This would have been the perfect mission for him. A posh dinner party with the crème de la crème of Paris society. An ambassador’s wife needs seduced because she carries an important microchip in her watch. He would have talked her up at the dinner, guided her into the bedroom, and had the microchip before she was done quivering from her orgasm. But not anymore. Arthur doesn’t do missions, and he definitely couldn’t do honeypot missions.

“I believe I will be sending Galahad.”

“Galahad?” Harry blinks at him.

“I know ye both ask that he not do any sort of seduction, Arthur, but it’s the only way we can get that chip.” Merlin hands his clipboard to Eggsy, who quickly scans it.

A smile slowly crawls over Eggsy’s face. “A honeypot? You want me to do this?”

“Yes. I know that due to your relationship with Arthur, ye both wish it to be otherwise, but I feel ye are the perfect match for this mission. The woman prefers younger men, so I cannae send Tristan or Percival. And if ye at least get into her bedroom, your sleight of hands skills are enough to get the watch from her arm.”

“Aces!” Eggsy jumps up, runs behind the table, and actually kisses Merlin on his bald head. “Thanks, Merlin, thanks for having faith in me. I’ll do this right, swear down. Be the most charming bloke EVER…she won’t know what hit her.”

“Indeed,” Harry drawls, and the smile slowly fades from Eggsy’s face.

“Haz…I mean, Arthur…you know this, this don’t mean nothing. It’s just an assignment.”

“Of course. And I’m sure you’ll be quite good at it.” Harry finishes his tea. “You practice all the time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eggsy’s eyes grow stormy but Harry cannot seem to stop himself. The feeling of uncertainty, of self-doubt…it rises to the surface and seems to intercept any rational thoughts traveling from Harry’s brain to his mouth.

“Well, you have no problem sharing your affection here at Kingsman, whether it be fellow agents, the support staff, or even our wizard here. I’m sure you’ll have absolutely no difficulty getting a bored wife of a politician to invite you into her bed. Just like old times, correct?”

Eggsy reels back as if Harry’s physically hit him. Even Merlin stares at him in shock, and Harry does wish he can take the words back. But they’re already out there, and the simmering self-hatred is so close to the surface that he can’t even bring himself to apologize. “Guess you’re right.” Eggsy stands up straight and carefully places his tea on the desk. “Just like old times. Except back in the day I went on my knees for a few quid in an alley, then stole the bloke’s watch. At least this time it’s a fancy bird, in a bed, in a nice hotel suite. Quite a leap up for a chav like me.” Eggsy looks at Merlin. “When do I leave?”

“Wheels up in three, lad.”

“I’ll read the file from my office. Merlin…Arthur.” Eggsy barely gets the word out before almost running from the room.

“Harry Wellington Hart, what the fuck was that?” Merlin thunders as soon as the door closes. “How dare ye speak to him in that way?”

“He’s my boyfriend, Merlin, and I will thank you to…”

“NO.” Merlin slaps the top of his desk so hard Harry jumps. “He is NAE your boyfriend, not in this moment. He is my agent, and, coincidentally, one of my closest friends. Something’s bothering ye, Harry, and I know how ye operate when that happens. Ye use your words, hateful words, to push people away. But Eggsy, Harry? How could ye do that?”

“He flirted with Tristan right in front of me,” Harry says, and realizes as soon as he says it how ridiculous it sounds. “And with one of the kitchen employees as well. And then he comes in here and kisses you?”

“On the top of my shiny bald head, ye ridiculous fool!” Merlin barks. “Has he EVER given you any real evidence as to possibly wishing to step out on ye?”

“No,” Harry mutters.

“And now he has to go on a mission, a type of mission fairly new to him, and can he give it his full attention? NO. Because he worships the ground ye fucking walk on, and he will be sitting on that plane wondering what in the world he did to make ye insult him in that manner. All he’s ever cared about is making ye proud, Harry, and now ye have reduced him to the boy he once was. The boy on Smith Street, looked down upon by posh bastards such as yourself.”

“I…I’m sorry,” Harry says miserably. “He went out with friends last night, and came back looking young and happy…and then today he was talking with Tristan and it was as if I wasn’t even there.”

“Don’t tell me all of this, Harry. It doesn’t matter if I’M the one mad at ye.” Harry opens his mouth. “Nae, ye will not speak to him while he is on the mission. He should be back by tomorrow morning, and ye can speak with him then. I’ll not have ye distracting him more than ye already have.”

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Harry asks.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic. Get out of my office.”

Harry does everything he can to keep himself busy that day. He signs off on reports that have waited months for his signature. He practices at the range. He even runs the obstacle course, something he hasn’t done in years. When he finally gets himself onto the train at half-six his mood hasn’t improved. He has been a complete and utter horse’s arse, and all he wants to do is apologize to his boyfriend. Harry wonders, however, if Eggsy will even accept the apology. This is the one thing he told himself he’d never do. Eggsy is incredibly ashamed of his brief stint on Smith Street, and Harry has always told him that it didn’t matter, that it was only a tiny part of Eggsy’s history. But today Harry has gone and made it a huge part of their present.

Harry’s surprised to see snow falling as he exits the shop. As he climbs into the Kingsman cab he says, “Were they calling for snow?”

“Aye, sir,” the driver says. “Just a dusting, they say…makes the city look pretty, don’t you think?”

“Yes, of course,” Harry mumbles, staring out the window. Eggsy loves the snow. He wonders if it’s snowing in Paris as well.

That evening is the longest in Harry’s life. He heats up some soup but doesn’t feel like eating it. He turns on the telly but nothing strikes his fancy. He finally finds himself seated by the window in a comfortable chair, chin in his hand as he watches the snow fall. He wonders if Eggsy has the politician’s wife in bed by now. Will he run his strong hands all over her body? Will he give her that special smile as he pushes inside her, the one that tells her he’s paying attention to nothing but her and her pleasure? Will he pull her close to rest her head on his smooth chest? Harry nods off with the memory of that smile on his mind.

“Harry. Haz. Fuck, your neck is gonna give you hell tomorrow.”

Something shakes Harry to wakefulness. He stares up in sleepy surprise as Eggsy looks down at him, hair sparkling with melting snow. “What…Eggsy? Am I dreaming?”

“I don’t know…is me being here a dream or a nightmare?” Eggsy says almost sullenly.

“Oh, my darling boy!” Harry jumps up and wraps himself around Eggsy. “You came back.”

“Of course I came back, Harry…why wouldn’t I?”

“Because…because I’m the worst man on the planet. Because I do not deserve you. Because I said such horrid things, things I didn’t mean. Oh, Eggsy, I’m so very sorry.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and actually feels himself start to weep.

“Whoa, Harry! It’s all right.” Eggsy pulls back to look at him. “Jesus, are you crying? Oh, babe.” Eggsy wipes his tears away.

“I was quite afraid I’d driven you away forever. I was simply horrible.”

“I just went to Paris, Harry.”

“I know, but…wait.” Harry looks at the clock on the mantle. “Why are you even here? I figured you’d still be in bed with…”

“Never had to get into bed. She took off her watch when she went to the bath to ‘slip into something more comfortable.’ I just took it and ran before she came back out.” Eggsy smiles sheepishly. “Ends up even when I’m angry my dick don’t want nobody but you. Wasn’t sure HOW I was gonna get it up.”

“I’m so very very sorry, dearest boy. I was…well, I suppose I was just feeling sorry for yourself. You went out with your friends…as you should, I would never ask you to stay home…and I was reminded of how young and energetic you are, and what you’ve given up tying yourself down to a dinosaur such as I.”

“What the fuck, Harry? I ain’t never…”

“I know.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hands. “And then seeing you with Tristan, and then speaking with Miss Lily…I just felt old and tired and broken. Even your mission…back in the day that would have been tailor-made for me. I reacted quite horribly, like a spoiled child. I do hope you can forgive me.”

“It hurt, Harry, ain’t gonna lie,” Eggsy says softly. Harry closes his eye and winces. “But I figured there was something going on for you to say something like that. Please know I forgive you…and that you ain’t gotta worry. Ain’t nobody in the world for me but you, ya get me?” Harry nods. “Now we need to get you into bed. That chair ain’t doing your body no favors.”

“Do you really forgive me?”

“I do.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him. “Let’s get to bed, old man.”


End file.
